


Strange culture

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Multi, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: “The Kree have a breeding season. Did you know that?” Carol asked.The gang gets tipsy and talk about the Kree.





	Strange culture

“The Kree have a breeding season. Did you know that?” Carol asked. 

It was getting late and the children had been put to bed, happily snuggled up against each other in Monica’s bedroom. That allowed the humans to introduce the Skrulls to a bit of Earth alcohol. 

“I literally know nothing about Krees” Fury said, sipping from his glass.

“Kree” Carol corrected “Its both singular and, uh, multiple”

“Kree, excuse me”

“Yeah” Talos said “We’ve tried to time our attacks on them accordingly, but it never really worked. They don’t exactly become mindless with lust like we hoped”

“But they do get really fucking horny” Carol smiled, pouring herself another glass “They hold it together as best as they can, but once their workday is over you better believe they get down and dirty”

“Oh god” Soren giggled. During all those years at the space station she never had access to alcohol so the wine was getting to her quickly.

“Doesn’t sound all that bad” Fury joked “I’m sure a lot of lonely people on Earth would love if we had a breeding period”

“But don’t the men get aggressive?” Maria asked “Isn’t that part of a breeding season? The males have to fight for the females?”

“Talking about the Kree like they’re animals. I like it” Talos said and raised his glass.

“Oh, the men don’t fight. They fuck” Carol grinned.

Fury furrowed his brow “Really?”

“Oh yes” Carol giggled from behind her glass “They fuck like animals” She winked and pointed at Talos like they had a new inside joke going.

“But what’s the point of that? They won’t be making any babies like that” Fury said.

“Non of them are. They have birth control. Breeding is regulated by The Supreme Intelligence, but as along as they’re on the pill they can fuck whoever they want. And they do”

Maria looked amused “That, uh, sounds messy”

“It’s not, surprisingly” Carol said “Kree are all polyamorous and pansexual, so they just do it without getting their emotions all tangled up. I kinda liked that about them. I mean, I thought I was broken because I didn’t go into heat, but whatever” Carol got a distant look in her eyes for a second before continuing “It was fun too, sometimes. Got a nice surprise the first time one of our team meetings turned into an orgy. You have not lived until you’ve had your team leader and mentor kneeling over you while he was being rammed from behind by a big blue guy”

Fury chocked on his alcohol.

Carol smiled “Am I over-sharing?”

“No, no” Fury said, trying to wipe a few droplets of his drink off the table with his sleeve “Continue” Everybody gave him an amused look “What? She’s telling me about an alien culture. I want to know everything”

“Yeah” Talos said “I noticed that at the morgue”

Fury looked confused for a second, then realisation hit him “Shit, I forgot about that. I didn’t know he was your friend at the time”

“It’s only natural to be curious about a new race...I suppose”

“Were you even...compatible?” Maria asked to change the subject, entangling her fingers in a way meant to imitate some strange alien sex.

“Definitely” Carol said “I was real popular too at first. I thought it was because they were, like, taking care of me or something, because of my memory loss, or maybe they really liked me. Now I think they might just have been like Fury and been curious about this new human”

“I would not fuck a bunch of blue dudes out of curiosity” Fury objected.

“They have ladies too” Carol reminded him. He tilted his head like he was thinking _then maybe_.

“Do they only have sex during the breeding season then?” Maria asked.

“No, but they’re only allowed to make babies in that period. Makes it easier for The Supreme Intelligence to manage if children are born around the same time”

Soren shook her head “I never understood how Kree could be so controlled and free at the same time. Such a strange culture. Who willingly gives up their freedom to a computer?”

“Blue dickheads apparently” Carol said.

Talos raised his glass “I’ll drink to that”


End file.
